


Watch the pieces fall

by Kakia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, Slight Cussing, Slight drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakia/pseuds/Kakia
Summary: You didn't like being lead on. If he'd rather be with her then so be it, but you weren't gonna stick around to watch.





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any angst fics before this so I hope you all like it. Also, I've had a couple of suggestions for a part two on Tumblr so let me know what you think! :)

“I can’t keep doing this…” you mumble.

“Stop! Don’t say that! We’ll figure this out, alright? Please, just calm down..”

“No Dean!” you snapped, “I can’t just sit here and watch you fall in love with her all over again like the two of you are still teenagers! I can’t just stand by and hope that you come back to me! It hurts too much.. I can’t do it anymore.. I won’t..” you hollered before he could say anything.

Taking a couple steps towards him, you looked him straight in the eyes. They were now brimming with tears, “You break my heart a little more each day, so I’ll save you the trouble of watching the pieces fall and just leave now..” and turned to walk away.

“No.. Wait, please!! Don’t go, don’t leave like this.. Please, I’m begging you!” Dean hurried out, trying to convince you to give him just a bit more time.

“Just stop Dean! I saw you alright?! I heard what you said to her! That you still love her! That if you could go back and fix things you would.. But where does that leave me, huh? Forgotten and left behind, that’s where!” you angrily screamed back at him.

Every fiber in your being felt red hot like you were being burned everywhere all at once, but at the same time, it felt as though your blood was running ice cold under your skin. It felt like your heart had exploded and left a giant hole in your chest. You couldn’t breathe and your legs felt as though they would give out from under you at any second.

_I thought that I’ve been hurt before_

_But no one’s ever left me quite this sore_

_Your words cut deeper than a knife_

_Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

“I’ll always have feelings for her, but that doesn’t mean my love for you isn’t real..” Dean tried again, reaching out to grab your wrist.

You instantly recoiled from his touch and turned away, not even able to look at him anymore, “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” you scoffed.

“Please just let me expla-” he started but you cut him off.

“There’s nothing to explain Dean!” You yelled back at him in slight disbelief.

You took a breath and tried to compose yourself a bit, “Whatever, I’m done.. Just let me get my stuff and I’ll be out of here quicker than you can say pretty please..” and with that, you shoved past him towards your shared room.

As soon as you made it through the doorway you slammed and locked the door, just wanting a few moments of peace and quiet to yourself. You started cramming your clothes, and the few items you had collected over the years, into your duffel as quickly as you could.

All you wanted to do was crumble to the floor and bawl your eyes out for days, but you needed to get out of here.This place had too many memories which were now tainted. It felt like the walls were starting to close in on you and the crushing feeling in your chest was getting worst. You needed to leave and you needed to do it now.

_Got a feeling that I’m going under_

_But I know that I’ll make it out alive_

_If I quit calling you my lover_

_And move on_

You unlocked the bedroom door, swung it open with a thud, and charged down the hallway not even looking at Dean as he was right on your tail begging you to stay.

“Wait, wait, wait.. Please just.. Wait a second! Please!” he cried after you but you just kept walking towards the bunker's garage.

You finally made it to your Camaro and started it up, throwing your bag into the backseat. But Dean wasn’t about to just let you leave just like that. He stood in between you and the car door so you couldn’t shut it.

“Dean. Move. Now.” you said calmly, staring straight ahead. You knew he heard the pain in your voice because he winced like he’d been hit and dropped his head, slowly stepping back from your car.

You sped out of the garage, looking in your rearview mirror at Dean. He had his hands in his hair and turned to punch the wall. You faced toward the road and never looked back again.

Dean stared after you whispering, “But you’re the one I want...” knowing there was no way you’d hear it.

You drove until you couldn’t go any further. You had to pull over as everything hit you all at once. Suddenly you couldn’t see and realized you were crying as sob after sob escaped your chest. You slammed your hands against the steering wheel again and again, taking out some of your frustration.

You sat there for a few minutes collecting yourself. You were tired and didn’t want to think anymore, so you pulled back onto the road heading for the nearest hotel.

As soon as you checked in, convincing the lady at the desk you were fine, you made it to your room and locked the door, immediately falling backwards onto the bed. Not even bothering to change your clothes, you curled up in a ball and cried yourself to sleep. You didn’t care if the people in the next room heard you or not.

_You watch me bleed until I can’t breathe_

_I’m shaking falling onto my knees_

_And now that I’m without your kisses_

_I’ll be needing stitches_

_I’m tripping over myself_

_I’m aching begging you to come help_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I’ll be needing stitches_

When you woke up, you rolled over to grab your phone to check the time. Once you grabbed it you saw it was dead, “Damn it, it must’ve shut off sometime yesterday and I didn’t even realize it..”

Sitting up with a groan you rubbed your eyes. They were dry and puffy now. You grumbled about the fact that you also had a splitting headache as you got up and dug around your bag for your charger. You plugged in your phone and when it finally loaded the lock screen you dropped your phone on your lap, letting out a frustrated groan.

“Four.. Fucking.. Thirty.. In the goddamn morning.. Are you serious??” You had only been asleep for a few hours.

Picking up your phone again, you had about 40 unread messages and 20 missed calls. From the looks of it, they were all from Dean. Great.

Hitting the lock button you slid your phone across the little nightstand; you so weren’t ready for all that.

Unable to sleep anymore you decided to hit up the minibar, “At least there’s alcohol..”

So you sat there and drank. And drank. Until all of those little bottles were gone, as well as the whole bottle of jack daniels you had stashed in your car for nights just like this.

After sitting there for a while you looked down, crying when you noticed what you were wearing. You had forgotten to change before you left. You were still wearing one of Dean’s favorite shirts. And of course, it smelled just like him.

“This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought...” you quietly sobbed and sank lower in your chair.

_Just like a moth drawn to a flame_

_Oh you lured me in I couldn’t sense the pain_

_Your bitter heart cold to the touch_

_Now I’m gonna reap what I sew_

_I’m left seeing red on my own_


	2. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, all you could think was, “Why today?? Why did it have to be today??”, but now you were crumbling little by little, letting him back in before you even realize what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated yay! Sorry it took so long, hope you like it. :)

 

It had been about a month and a half since you left, and it still hurt every single day. But you had found a cheap apartment down the street from a cute little diner that was called Clara’s and managed to get a job as a waitress.

Each morning you got up and pasted on that fake smile of yours and pretended that everything was alright and headed over to open up the place for the day. Things had been going pretty good so far too, at least they were until today. You had a feeling that your luck would run out sooner or later, you had just been hoping that it was later rather than sooner.

It had been a slow morning, so not many people were in the place today, only a couple of the other girls were on shift with you.

You were just starting to pour Mr. Katlin’s coffee, he was one of your regulars in the mornings. You heard the familiar little jingle of the bell signaling another customer had arrived, being several booths away from the door you assumed one of the other girls would take care of it. But after a few moments of silence, realizing you hadn’t heard footsteps towards the front counter, you hollered for some help.

Sam was a bit younger than you but only by a year or two and had been the one to show you the ropes when you started working here, she was also your favorite of the other girls you worked with if you were being honest.

“Hey Sam! Customer!” you hollered over your shoulder while you made your rounds refilling everyone’s coffee mugs.

Finally you heard feet shuffling and a cheery “Sorry about that, right this way please.” from your friend.

Since she was handling it you hadn’t even glanced at who they were and continued about your rounds, taking orders and filling coffee cups, but had noticed out of the corner of your eye that there were two of them.

You rounded the corner with a couple plates in your hands and started down the middle aisle towards Mr. Katlin and his daughter.

If it hadn’t been for Sam saying, “The two in booth 8 need their orders taken but I just got stuck on cleanup duty for a bit, could you take care of it for me?”, then your day would’ve been just fine. But unfortunately for you, your luck had flown out the door when the two mystery men had walked in.

You set down the plates you were carrying and told Mr. Katlin and his daughter Callie to have a nice meal, before walking to the back corner where booth 8 was.

Without looking up from your note pad while writing up the previous booth’s bill, you quoted your little script as per usual, trying to keep your smile in place.

“Good morning and welcome to Clara’s. What would you like to order this morning? Our specials today are: Belgian waffles topped with strawberries and whip cream, and our famous Stuffed omelets.”, you paused waiting for their responses, ready to scribble them down real quick.

You may have been prepared to take their order, but you definitely weren’t prepared for what happened next.

You heard a chuckle followed by, “I’ll take the waffles”, suddenly your heart dropped and you froze because you recognized that voice. That was a voice you had been trying so hard to forget, unsuccessfully I might add.

You whipped your head up to get a visual on the person and make sure your head wasn’t just playing a cruel trick on you.

But when your eyes settled on this mystery waffle guy, your heart felt like it dropped into your stomach.

Part of you felt heartbroken still and you almost slapped him right in his gorgeous face, but the other part of you had butterflies in your stomach so bad that you just about thought you’d throw up.

Realizing that the two of you were just staring at each other speechless, and that you should probably finish taking their orders before the manager yelled at you, you nervously mumbled out a response, “Uh... Is that with or without the toppings..?”.

He gave you a look that said “Duh, with of course” and laughed again.

That sound, that wonderful sound, was like music to your ears and had your stomach doing flip flops. You hadn’t realized how much you had missed those deep gravelly chuckles of his until that moment, but of course you didn’t let it show.

Without missing a beat you turned to Sam as if Dean hadn’t spoke and said, “And for you?”, with the sweetest smile you could muster at the moment.

“I’ll have the stuffed omelet, thanks.” Sam said with a slight smile. He added a quick, “It’s good to see you by the way” before you walked away.

You just gave him a small smile and said a quick, “You too” before walking to the counter with their orders.

Once you were behind the counter Sam came up to you and asked if you were alright and said that she could take this one if you wanted.

You just shook your head and said, “Nah, it’s alright, the bigger guy is named Sam too, so it might be a bit confusing if you went over there”.

She just laughed and said, “Alright, if you’re sure you got this.”, and then she disappeared through the swinging doors to the kitchen with the orders.

Realizing you forgot to ask what they wanted to drink you walked back over to their booth and asked if they wanted any coffee or anything.

“Just a couple sodas” Sam said.

But Dean took the opportunity to speak up, looking you right in the eyes while he did it which had you glued to where you stood.

“I’ve missed you, a lot. You look great by the way. I’m glad to see you’re doing well.”

They way he was talking was as if he hadn’t ripped your heart out just a few of weeks ago. Like the two of you were old friends catching up. It sort of pissed you off actually, that he could sit there and be so calm and collected when you wanted to scream until you busted a lung and cry your eyes out until there was nothing left.

But on top of the heartache and sadness was an overwhelming anger, one that had been building over the past few weeks and was festering under the surface.

You were so angry most of the time. Angry at him for saying those things to that girl in the first place, angry that you weren’t enough, angry that he had that much of an effect on you.. But mostly you were angry at yourself, because despite all of that, you were still very much in love with him and deep down you knew that there wasn’t a thing you could do about it.

So you simply nodded and replied, “You look well too”, with a hint of a smile.

But you knew he could still see the sadness in your eyes when he just smiled a bit and looked down at his hands, which you now noticed had just about strangled his poor little napkin while he kept wringing it in his hands like a nervous tick.

“I’ll go get your drinks”, you said quietly as you turned.

But the only thing Dean focused on was the fact that it felt like you were walking away from him all over again, like he’d lost his chance to try and convince you to come back to him.

After dropping off their drinks you said it’d be about five more minutes for their food to be done.

You came back over with their plates when they were finally ready, set them on the table and scribbled out the bill real quick, wishing them a good rest of their day.

You were just turning to walk away when all of a sudden Dean reached out and grabbed your wrist stopping you in your tracks, not hard enough to hurt you, just enough to get your attention.

You half turned and the two of you just stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments, before he finally let go of your wrist and looked down like he was too ashamed to even try to ask you to stay and talk to him.

He thought you were going to walk back to the front counter without another word, but instead you surprised him by turning back around and asking how long they’d be in town, to which he quickly blurted out 2-3 weeks causing Sam to quietly chuckle to himself as he ate.

You smiled a little trying not to laugh because Sam’s laughter was always contagious and Dean’s enthusiasm made you forget a bit of your aggression, “Just so you know Winchester, we have a daily lunch special on slices of pie, half price. There’s a different kind each day. You’ll have to check it out tomorrow, it’s your favorite.”, oh how he loved his apple pie.

“Really? You won’t mind us popping in quite a bit?” Dean asked a little too eagerly, which made you giggle, “No, I won’t mind.”, and suddenly Dean’s face lit up and his eyes looked up at you with a renewed sense of hope, relief, and happiness.

He already couldn’t wait for it to be tomorrow, as she walked away with a genuine smile on her lips, and he couldn’t help but feel thankful that he was the reason it was there.


End file.
